continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
A Minute Changes Everything
Minute Changes is the fourth episode of Season 3, and the 27th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis As Kiera works to free a college student caught in a police cover-up, her perspective on police behaviour is thrown into question. Carlos discovers Liber8's influence reaches right inside of VPD. Alec secures an unlikely ally. Recap Carlos appears to be having major PTSD as the memory of dead Other Kiera haunts him; his distrust of both Kiera and even the VPD continues to simmer, threatening to boil over at any moment. He meets Julian at a halfway house, confessing that he helped him get there, but not out of any kindness: Carlos wants to keep tabs on him. Meanwhile, a free speech party celebrating Liber8 at Lions Gate University erupts into violence when campus police try to crack down on the students. In the scuffle, a campus officer's gun goes missing; VPD has been tasked with identifying students sympathetic to Liber8 who may have taken the gun. As the investigation gets underway, Carlos accidentally discovers a curious SIM card taped to the bottom of Betty's stapler when he goes to retrieve a file from her office. Other Alec has changed his mind about turning down his father's inheritance and assumes his role in Escher's stead as head of PIRON. Emily comes to visit him at his new lab, now that she has knowledge there are two Alecs. Other Alec is less than pleased to see her as he confronts her about her violent, deadly past. No amount of convincing on her part sways his heart and she leaves, hurt and angry. When Kiera and Carlos head to the university to question witnesses, Kiera spots Rebecca Barton, a young woman who urged Julian to kill her when she was taken captive by the Theseus movement. Kiera nearly chokes her out as Rebecca pleads her innocence, but Carlos stops her. Back at PIRON, Alec nervously presents himself in front of the Board of Directors, who don't seem entirely confident in his ability to effectively lead the company. At another campus protest, the situation turns deadly as a disoriented campus officer fires into a crowd of students, killing three of them, including Rebecca. When Kiera and Carlos arrive to investigate, Kiera's CMR reveals that none of the students appear to have gunpowder residue on them. This contradicts Officer Cantor's story that someone fired two shots at him first. The media swarms Julian for a response in the wake of the shooting. At first reluctant, he seizes the opportunity to gain airtime for his cause. As Other Alec struggles to get a firm grip on his role as the new head of PIRON Industries, Kellog offers his own self-serving advice in order to keep things cordial with his former business partner. Kiera and Carlos continue to struggle with one another as Carlos' distrust continues to mount. Kiera is shocked to see how her partner has changed so drastically; not only is he questioning Kiera's trust, it's apparent he's beginning to doubt the authority of the VPD itself. When a tip points the pair to a college student in possession of the missing gun, Kiera's gut tells her that the story is simply too neat. Carlos, meanwhile, refuses to believe otherwise out of stubbornness and perhaps a desperate hope that his detective instinct hasn't failed him again. On a major evening news show, Julian, in an effort to get Carlos off his back, goes on record stating that he believes Carlos ordered a hit on Rebecca Barton and that the department is covering up her assassination. After the broadcast, Carlos retreats the location where he dumped Other Kiera's dead body: an abandoned building with a functioning walk-in freezer. It's clear Carlos is unraveling as he pulls himself up to Other Kiera's body with a bottle of booze, pouring out his doubts to her dead body. Kiera meets with a professor from the university. He challenges her to question authority, not for the sake of causing upheaval, but to ask the right questions to get to the truth. He reveals that a student found and brought him the gun, which he dumped on campus. He then gives Kiera near-irrefutable proof that campus police planted the gun on an innocent student. The next morning, a bleary-eyed Carlos reveals to Kiera that he's come across a suspicious pattern of phone numbers in Rebecca Barton's phone, all originating from within the department. When he dials the number, Betty answers the phone. Carlos is once again betrayed by the people he thought he could trust. Dillon is furious to learn both about the campus officer's false testimony and the appearance of a coverup as well as Betty's betrayal as the department mole. Rather than publicly convict Betty, they agree to keep her under an ankle bracelet and heavy surveillance at home and at work: they plan to use her as bait to catch Liber8. Other Alec, acting on advice from Kellog, is able to bridge the awkward gap with the rest of the board by getting Dillon on his side when he moves to fast-track a number of military-police R and D projects. As he leaves the board meeting, PIRON's lawyer, Jackie, pulls him aside to verify video footage of one of his experiments in the lab. Other Alec is shocked to see himself appearing from the time stream: he now knows that he himself had traveled back in time, and that there are two versions of himself running around. Back at the university, Kiera is crushed when the officer refuses to recant his version of events, despite her earnest efforts to do the right thing. Other Alec heads by Kellog's lab to find Alec at the computer. In a truly paradoxical moment, the two Alecs meet face-to-face. Other Alec is eager to learn what the future is like while Alec remains cautiously guarded, jaded and weary of Other Alec's optimism. The pair quickly come to odds with one another. When Alec gets home to his apartment, he's shocked to find Emily there. It would seem that a bad girl can't resist her bad boy, choosing this Alec, the one who came back to save her - instead of Other Alec, the one who would push her away. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Brian Markinson as Insp. Jack Dillon * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora Harris * Michelle Harrison as Diana Bolton * Peter Bryant as Mr. Towey * Anjali Jay as Jacqueline * Tanaya Beatty as Rebecca Barton * Hamish Allan-Headley as Officer Cantor * Isabelle Beech as Jilani Sarrisan * Emily Delahunty as Callista Berenger * Simon Chin as Baxton * Sean Campbell as Ernesto * Brent McLaren as Duncan Federoe * Bill Marchant as Professor Sil Belclose * Jason Bempong as PJ Batista * Anne Openshaw as Reporter * Kavandeep Hayre as Mike * Andrew Kavadas as Supervisor * Frazer Berndt as Alec Double * Cody Laudan as Student #1 * George Boutros as Student #2 * Chris Ang as Campus Cop * Fraser Corbett as Firecracker Student #1 * Matt Yanagiya as Firecracker Student #2 * Melissa Jin as Protester * Nestor de la Zerda as Protester Quotes Trivia Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes